Tohru and Yuki forever
by ilovedivergent
Summary: This takes place right after the anime ends. Yuki struggles to sort out his feelings for Tohru. Sorry, I am terrible at summaries. This is my first fan fiction, so I'm going to start a little at a time, and no hate please. I want constructive criticism, not "OMG, THIS STORY STINKS!" cause that doesn't help me make it better. Thanks, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tohru POV:

After we visited Akito, Yuki was being a little moody the day after. I wanted to ask him about it, but for the first time ever, Yuki didn't look approachable at the moment. He was also looking at Kyo in an angry way, more so then usual. Kyo, on the other hand had been lighthearted, in a Kyo sort of way. It went like this for about a week when I came up to Yuki to ask about it.

"Yuki, are you okay? I'm worried about you. You haven't been very happy all week," I asked him, walking home from school with him. He looked at me and smiled, like absolutely nothing was wrong.

"Oh, it's nothing Miss. Honda," Yuki replied politely,"Just seeing Akito treat you that way has been bothering me all week,"

There was a silence that made it seem like the conversation was over.

"But why have you been looking at Kyo like you are mad at him? Has he done something wrong to you?" I asked, wanting to know more. That seemed to strike Yuki, because he didn't say anything for a moment. He sighed, ready to say something.

"Miss Honda, I just hated to see him put you through so much worry like that," Yuki said looking at the ground. I know Yuki, so I knew that he was lying about something.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki POV:

This week has been horrible. Absolutely everything is on my nerves right now. I'm not even going to start with Kyo right now. I'll start with talking about Akito. I think Tohru is uncomfortable that one member of our family doesn't like her. Almost my whole family accept her and I'd think one family member would make too much a difference, but it does. He's the head of the family, and I guess Tohru cares about his opinion because she's Tohru I guess. Anyway, she doesn't deserve to feel that way. She should feel comfortable with us and instead Akito had to take that away from her.

And thens there's Kyo. He is bothering me even more. You would think after Tohru had been so nice and loyal to us that he would know that if she ever found out about that side of him, she would still accept him. But no, he decided to run away and make her chase after him and hurt her and have her worry her heart out. She shouldn't be treated like that! And now Kyo is acting all happy and nice to Tohru, like he didn't just cause her a heart attack over nothing.

Well, I guess it isn't nothing. He has been treated badly because of that side of him his whole life, so I guess it would make sense that he'd thin Tohru would act the same. But he still didn;t need to act so freaked out though. But then again… well he still made Tohru worry….. but he had reasons to… Argh! I don't even know why I care, because he's just a stupid rat!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki POV:

It's finally time to go home after school. What a long day, especially since everything is making me mad right now. I go to Tohru's class to pick her up so we can walk home. That's the only good part of my day, seeing Tohru. We greet each other and walk out of the school into a cold, brisk day. Bright colored leaves are everywhere, but I cannot enjoy the scene. My mind is busy thinking of reasons why I hate Kyo right now. Tohru and I walk onto the path that leads to home, that is surrounded by red, orange, and yellow topped trees. We're silent almost half the way, me stuck in my thoughts, when Tohru breaks the silence.

"Yuki, are you okay? I'm worried about you. You haven't been very happy all week," she asks quietly. I feel like saying, Miss Honda, I don't even know if I'm okay. But I don't want to worry her.

So I give her the excuse I've been giving myself.

"Oh, it's nothing Miss Honda," I say, trying to sounds like everything is okay,"Just seeing Akito treat you that way has been bothering me all week," Thinking I convinced her, I stay silent.

"But why have you been looking at Kyo like you are mad at him? Has he done something wrong to you?" Tohru asks, looking up at me. I really hate to worry her like this. But she would be even more so if I told her the truth, so I give her my other excuse.

"Miss Honda, I just hated to see him out you through so much worry like that," I say, sighing. Tohru just smiles at me and turning back to face the path and we walked silently home the rest of the way.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi to anyone who is reading this! I have been trying to make my chapters longer, but like I said in my summary, this is my first fanfiction, so I'm going a little bit at a time. Also, you can probably tell I'm unexperianced by my writing style. I am so used to writing my own stories, fanfiction comes of a little weird with me. I'm not quite sure why. If you want to read some of my own stories, I am on too. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tohru POV:

When we got home after that, Yuki went straight to his room, instead of garden, like he usually does. Sighing, I thought of how I wished to know what Yuki really was thinking behind those mysterious eyes. He really is a prince, I thought as I was starting to wash the dishes. A prince of mystery. I shook my head while I was thinking that; it was a silly thing to think.

When I was done with washing the dishes, I had an urge to go check on how Yuki was. I decided against it since I figured that he wanted some time alone after the walk home. I decided to see where Kyo was, since he usually goes home alone. I walked upstairs, careful to tip-toe past Yuki's room and headed into Kyo's room.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, I think this was my shortest chapter. Sorry if it is kinda a filler. I haven't updated in a few days because I have been CRAZY busy. Also, I'm trying to think of more ideas. I could really use some ideas, because I only have a very general idea of where I am going with this. So, post a suggestion as a review, or PM about it. Thanks!**

**PS-To any of you who use , I have an account on there too. If you want to see some of my own character ideas and such, visit me there too!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo POV:

Everything is different now. All my fears have gone away, and I don't need to fear Tohru anymore. This is all I could've asked for. Wow, now I sound cheesy. Anyway, this week has been relieving and terrifying. Every morning I wake up and think, "she knows!" but then I can relax, because then I remember that she accepted me, one of the first.

Author's Note:

I feel really bad right now. I am a thousand times sorry not for posting a longer chapter. kind of wanted to get a few of Kyo's thoughts out there before I write more. Another thing, in case some of you don't know, November is National Writers Month. So I'm going to be crazy busy this month with Nanowrimo, a writing contest. So I'm sorry if I have fewer chapters this month. :(


End file.
